bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jushiro Ukitake(Jak)
Jushiro Ukitake is the Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 and a member of the noble Ukitake Family. His Lieutenant was formally Kaien Shiba, and is currently Rukia Kuchiki. Jushiro currently resides as the 6th Kamui of Hakuda, and thus a great Hakuda Grandmaster. Appearance Personality History Plot Canon Plot Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Jushiro Ukitake is first seen attending the emergency meeting called by Shunsui Kyoraku which all Captains and Lieutenants hve to attend. When everyone was in position Byakuya asked if this meeting was about the Soul Society's and Central 46's alarms going off, and Shunsui confirmed it, notifying everyone that Central 46 had been killed. When SoiFon stated that all the Hollows were killed, he agreed, claiming that that's the disturbing part about it. Renji notes his disdain for this infultration. Shunsui then orders Byakuya, Renji, and their division to check on Central 46, and Kenpachi Zaraki and his division to patrol the entirety of the Soul Society without sleep. He also exclaims that he's upping the Martial Law to the extent that anyone who's suspicious is to be executed on sight. After his speech Shunsui's confronted by 1st Division messengers, who gives him a message created by Central 46 before they were killed, greatly confusing Shunsui. The messengers explain how Central 46 were able to write this message and that they probably suspected the intruders were coming before they died, and then left when they were dismissed by Shunsui. Afterwards everyone else, including Jushiro, were also dismissed by Shunsui, Shunsui noting that he's putting his faith and trust in all of his soldiers. Jushiro is next seen at the next Captain's meeting, which wasn't called very long after the previous one ended. At the meeting, Shunsui explains that he has good news and bad news. Jushiro asks for the good news first and Shunsui agrees, telling everyone that they now have more new Captains for the Gotei 13, which means that they should be able to recreate the Gotei a lot quicker than originally expected, Shunsui and Jushiro then going on to explain what the Royal Family is, to Toshiro's shock. The first introduced was a woman by the name of Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, the new and first Captain of the 7th Divsion in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Royal Banbutsunoreichou Family. The second was Tatsujin Chiyu'i, the new and first Captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and the head of the Royal Chiyu'i Family. And the final introduced was Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and new Captain Commander, and the head of the Royal Goldsmith Family. After those three concluded their introductions, Shunsui then announced that more Lieutenants have also been chosen, and began to introduce them, as well. The first two Lieutenants to join were Lisa Yadomaru for the 8th Division and Hiyori Sarugaki for the 12th Division, two of the previous divisions in the Gotei 13, retaking their previous positions, both of them introducing themselves being their old usual selves. After that a new Lieutenant was revealed, Byakuya Kuchiki's brother, Keiichi Kuchiki. Jushiro is at first surprised that Byakuya has siblings, but Rukia explains to him that Byakuya has a lot of siblings due to the Kuchiki Family being one of the largest familiies in the Soul Society in terms of members. Keiichi says that he is Byakuya's twin, and Byakuya just scoffs at him. When Keiichi took his position behind Shunsui, Shunsui retook his position as the 8th Division Captain, allowing Joel to take over finally. When he did he began by announcing that Central 46 has been dissolved by him. When SoiFon retorted at him for this, he explained that the Royal Family, similar to the Royal Gaurd, has higher authority than the Central 46, so he, as the head of one of the Royal Families, has the right to dissolve them if he wants to, and give the Royal Family control of the Soul Society, claiming that Central 46 has only made things worse in the Soul Society. When Shito made a comment about an old friend coming for revenge, Joel yelled at her and gave her a dirty look, after which dismissing the topic and dismissing everyone in the meeting room, ending the meeting. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Massive Spiritual Power Hakuda Grandmaster Kido Master Zanjutsu Master Hoho Master Keen Intellect Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Mimihagi-Sama Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13 Category:13th Division Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Grandmasters Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Masters Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Masters Category:Nobility Category:Ukitake Family